Ruleless Games
by Hourglass Cipher
Summary: Luna-CC-Moore is a gamer. One who plays Undertale and is determined to beat genocide. What she doesn't expect during the genocide route is for Sans to talk to HER through the screen and disable her fight button. Luna takes this as a challenge to play a game she does not know the rules to. Will she win and defeat Sans once and for all? Or will her emotions get the better of her?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I know I have quite a few stories, but this one is going to remain a side story. I'm still going to continue with TLG. This particular story was inspired by an idea Nightfall gave me, so go check them out! Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and CC belongs to me.

 **Saving**

 _ **On Screen Text**_

"Speaking"

 _Thinking_

* * *

I stared at my computer screen, on the edge of my seat. I was almost done with the genocide route and I was on the final boss. Sans. On the screen, he was attacking me, or more accurately, my soul.

"so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change. . . ? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" Sans was saying. I rolled my eyes and jammed my finger against the enter button, wanting to get back to the fight.

"heh heh heh he. . .all right. well here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time?" I let out a smile as Sans continued with his attack and I lost myself in the game, dodging and attempting to attack him.

"i can't afford not to care anymore." I ignored this line, because I knew it after watching many youtubers play the genocide route. I was going to finish this and beat Sans. Then, as I waited for Sans to announce that he was going to use his special attack, the bones just...stopped. Nothing came. And Sans hadn't even said anything. I tried to move the box around, like I had seen youtubers do, but nothing happened. Then, a beeping noise came from my computer. I looked up to see more text appearing next to Sans.

"look kid," he was saying. "yes, I'm talking to you." I gasped and leaped backwards, knocking over my chair as Sans lifted his hand and pointed at the screen. At me.

"i'll only warn you once kid," Sans continued. "don't do this again." With that, Sans snapped his fingers and the screen went black. I remained where I was, sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily. _What just...happened?_ After a minute, I hesitantly stood up and reached for my computer, pressing the power button. It took a moment, but the glowing apple sign appeared on my screen, indicating that my computer was powering up.

When my desktop finally blinked into view, I quickly opened Undertale and let out a groan as I saw that my progress had all been deleted. It must have been an effect of my computer shutting down. _That's all it was. My computer just shut down. The fictional video game skeleton did not turn off my computer._

It took a minute, restarting the game and selecting the start button. I didn't even hesitate as I named my player CC, which I used for all of my gamertags. It stood for Code Cracker, which I had come up with when I was younger. I don't even remember how I had thought of it, but I had been using it for years and I wasn't about to change it.

As my character woke up in the bed of flowers, I immediately got up and walked down the hallway, heading towards where I knew Flowey was. It only took a minute to find him. I let out a sigh and leaned back as he began his dialogue. FInally, he announced the friendliness pellets and I returned to the keyboard, laying my fingers on the arrow keys. I dodged the bullets as I waited for Toriel to show up. When she did, I hurried through the proceedings as quick as possible, not enjoying the trials Toriel decided to put me through. Finally, I confronted her in the corridor, ready to fight. When the familiar box appeared with my soul in it, I made to select the FIGHT option, then stared at the screen. All the options were lined up underneath the box, but the fight button… It was still orange, but a light blue glow surrounded it and there was a pale white bone impaled through the middle. Cracks emanating from the bone. As I tried to select the button, my cursor remained on the ACT button, not letting me use the fight option. As I tried to click it, text appeared on the screen.

 _ **your first warning kid. next time i'll do worse.**_ The capitalization was what clued me off. Despite it being impossible, Sans had TALKED to me, and somehow disabled my fight button. The skeleton was playing a game I didn't know the rules to, but I still planned to compete. And I planned to win.

* * *

All right. What do you guys think? Please review, it keeps me motivated.

Heres a link to the full cover art, if you want to see it: u/0/photos/photo/105448883832873392864/6558802215701923410?authkey=CKnEqufitfPU6wE

-Hourglass


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I'm back! And wow! 3 followers already! Yay! Review time:

Guest: I know it's you, Nightfall.

3917echo: I'm so glad you like it! And I'm sorry about the link, but I don't know how else to show people!

All right, let's move on. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Luna belongs to me.

 **Typing**

 _Thinking_

"Speaking"

* * *

I stared at my screen, totally baffled by this change. I couldn't fight, which meant I would have to go through with a pacifist round, which I was in no mood to do. After a moment of consideration, I pulled up a new desktop and opened chrome. **What do you do if your fight button isn't working in Undertale?** I typed my question into the browser and let out a cry of frustration when nothing came up to answer my question.

I leaned back, ideas running through my mind. One idea, however, lingered. _Find Sans._ I banged my head against the desk, trying to get it out of my head. _No. NO. I am NOT going to talk to that skeleton!_ After a moment, I decided that the best course of action would be to delete the game and redownload it. I stretched my arms, fully prepared for the time it would take me to figure out how to delete the game and then download it again.

(Time-Skip)

After an hour, I finally had completed my plan. It had taken me a really long time to figure out HOW to delete Undertale, but after that, it had been a piece of cake. I tapped my fingers on the trackpad, waiting for it to fully download. When it finally showed up on my desktop, I impatiently clicked on it, hitting my enter button to skip the introduction.

When I started the new game, I rushed through Flowey and all the trials Toriel put me through. I did find the knife though, tucked away in a forgotten corner of the Ruins. Finally, I ended up in the tunnels, where I had to face Toriel. I crossed my fingers as she engaged me in a fight and pumped my fist once I saw that my fight button was back to normal. _Maybe it was just a weird glitch in the game…_ I entaintered that thought, not wanting to go back to the possibility that Sans had been the one destroy my fight button. With a sigh, I sunk back into the game, forgetting the world around me as I battled monsters and made my way through the Underground.

As I had played Undertale so many times, it only took me an hour or two to reach the Final Hall. Sans stood there waiting for me, but his dialogue wasn't what I expected.

"back already kid?" He asked. I couldn't hear his voice, but I could almost sense how angry and judgemental his tone was. "you just couldn't stay away. even figured how how to fix your fight option. what'll make you give up!?" I stared at the screen, completely confused as to what I needed to do. Sans had set dialogue, he didn't just sprout words he wasn't programmed with!

Sans still hadn't said anything. He was just standing there, almost...almost as if he was waiting for an answer… As soon as I thought this, a small black box appeared in the corner of the screen. I heistantly clicked on it and it enlarged, with a small white line blinking inside it, waiting for me to type something. I thought for a moment before typing, **What do you mean?** On screen, Sans dialogue box reappeared, signaling that he was about to say something.

"i mean kid, what will make you go away!?" I stared at the screen in shock. Was this something programmed for players to encounter after they played genocide a certain amount of time? Or… _No._ I refused to believe that this was only happening to me. Surely someone else there had down this was well. For now, I decided to keep up the conversation. **I don't understand.** Sans said nothing for a minute, then his text box showed three dots, signifying that he was pausing.

"you mean you really don't know?" He finally asked. I almost shook my head before forgetting that he could see me. **Know what!?** This time, Sans didn't hesitate, "when you do whatever you do in your world, it affects us. you force fisk to take genocide, time and time again. have you ever thought about what it does to us? to frisk? to every monster she has to kill, and every time i have to kill her!?" I stared at Sans text, speechless. _This...this can't be programmed. There's no way that the programmers would know what the players would type! And Sans can't have an infinite amount of answers!_ No matter what I thought, there was no way I could credit this to a glitch or to programmers. Sans really was talking to me and from the way he was talking, he was in another dimension and knew that we were controlling Frisk. **I'm sorry. I didn't know.** Sans ever present smile remained in place, but he still seemed to be glaring at me.

"don't kid, just don't. no matter how many times you apologize, it won't make a difference." He held up his hand and I recognized the gesture. Before he could shut the game down again, I quickly typed a few words into the text box. **If apologizing won't make a difference, than what can I do that will?**

* * *

So, what did you think? I know the chapters are a bit short, but I think that this turned out nicely. Also, I'm having a little idea coming up with what should happen next. I have a faint idea, but I would love to hear what you guys think should happen! Until next time!

-Hourglass


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Already! I know, this is fast, even for me. But I wanted to get another chapter out! Fair warning, it might be a few days before this is updated again. Review time:

dream1990: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story!

3917echo: Thank you for the kind words! I hope you have a nice day as well!

All right. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Luna belongs to me.

* * *

Sans froze, staring at the black box in front of him. The words that hovered there shocked him and he didn't know what to say. **If apologizing won't make a difference, than what can I do that will?** Sans still had no idea who was behind the words, what they looked like, or what their motives were, but this… Sans had thought that the person was evil, that they had forced Frisk to go on genocide. They had done that, but if what they were claiming was true, then they had no idea that their actions were affecting real people.

No other words appeared on the screen, symbolizing that the person had stopped typing for now. Sans glowered at the text box, not sure what to do. _how am i supposed to hate them now!?_ With a growl, Sans snapped his fingers and the text box vanished. He knew that wherever the person was, whatever they had been using to control Frisk had been shut down. After a moment, Sans turned and stalked out of the hall, heading for the elevator. He didn't pay attention to where he was going; all he knew was that he wanted to get away from the judgement hall.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but when he finally looked up, white snow filled his vision. _i'm back in snowdin._ Sans smiled as the realization hit him, then frowned as he considered the problem at hand. _the person behind this intrigues me. i want to be able to talk to them without them going through with genocide._ Sans growled as he thought this. No matter how much he wanted to hate the human-he decided to refer to them as a human until he found out more information-he just couldn't muster the energy to do it.

Sans continued walking forward, making a vow not to stop until he reached his workshop. When he finally did, he almost walked in without noticing what was wrong. The door to his shed had been flung wide open and snow was tracked inside, forming footprints that were already melting. Hesitantly, Sans poked his head into his workshop and what he found infuriated him.

There, standing in his workshop, a small child stood with a smirk on their face. Frisk had a hand on their hip with a key to Sans' workshop clutched in their hand. Sans could tell from one look that it wasn't Frisk controlling the movements, but the human who he had talked to in the Hall of Judgement.

"what do you want?" Sans growled, curling his hand into a fist. He could tell that his left eye was now glowing blue, but he didn't care. Frisk waved their hand through the air, calling up a black text box. It only took a minute for words to appear in the box. **You started this game and I'm going to end it.** In the time that it took for Sans to read the words, Frisk had launched themself at him, a sharp knife clutched in their hand.

* * *

Luna POV

I smirked at the screen as I forced Sans into a battle. I didn't know if it would work, but it was worth a try. I let out a shriek of success as my screen entered battle mode. Sans stood there, glowering at me. I quickly moved my cursor to the fight button and hit enter. I wasn't surprised when Sans dodged, but what did surprise me was the immediate arrival of the Gaster Blasters. Usually he saved those for a little later on. I also didn't expect Sans to speak, but he did after I dodged all of the Gaster Blasters.

"why do you insist on doing this kid?" He asked, frowning. "you know what you're doing now, so why do you keep trying to kill us?" I growled and quickly maneuvered my soul out of the way of several bones, refusing to answer. Then, the attacks just...stopped. Sans seemed to stand slightly taller as he glared at me. Not Frisk, or my soul. Me.

"answer my question kid!" He demanded, his eye burning just a little bit brighter. With a frown, I clicked on the little button that had shown up in the corner of my screen, allowing me to communicate with the characters. After a minute of thinking, I typed, **Until you can prove it to me, you aren't real people.** As soon as I clicked the enter button, I knew it was the wrong thing to say. I didn't take it back though. On screen, Sans' expression got even angrier. I knew the words would anger him, but I didn't expect my soul to be hurled into the wall and almost be impaled by bones. I managed to move myself out of danger just in time, but Sans wasn't giving up anytime soon. I continued to fend off several attacks, until they stopped again.

"you want me to prove that we're real?" Sans asked as he raised his hand. The already bright blue glow of his eye increased even more until it was almost too bright to look at. I quickly dimmed the brightness of my screen, but it didn't change anything. "just you wait kid. just you wait…"

* * *

And there we go! What do you guys think? And what do you think Sans is going to do? Please guess, I'd love to hear what you think! Until next time!

-Hourglass


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. Longest chapter yet. Sorry for taking so long to update, but here it is! Review time:

3917echo: Thanks for the kind words!

Moving on. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Luna belongs to me.

 **Typing**

 _Thinking_

 _ **Reading / On Screen Text**_

"Speaking"

* * *

(Luna POV)

I continued to stare at my screen for a minute before slamming my computer shut. Part of my mind registered that I was in shock, as my body stood up and walked over to the bathroom, pulling out a small bottle of pills. I gently shook the bottle, knocking two of the white pills into my palm. Popping them into my mouth, I washed them down with the ever present cup of water sitting by the sink.

It took a few minutes for the medicine to enter my system, but once it did, my limbs began to loosen and I had control over my body again. I stood there, staring at my reflection. My long red hair tumbled over my shoulders, reaching almost to my waist. That wasn't unusual at all, so what made me special was my eyes. The beautiful sky blue color of my eyes was one of the rarest pairings on earth, so almost everyone I met wanted a picture with me. Sometimes, it drove me up the wall.

With a sigh, I spun around and walked back into my room, heading toward my laptop. I paused in front of it, not sure if I should open the computer. _You are not scared. It's just a game. Right?_ I told myself that I wasn't shaking, even though I could feel my hands trembling. I stared at the computer for a few more minutes before letting out a cry of frustration and collapsing on the bed. I wrapped my arms around the tattered blue stuffed animal, hugging it close to my body. The huge floppy ears fell across my face, but I didn't really care at the moment. Finally, I slipped into sleep's sweet release.

(Third Person POV)

Sans opened his eyes and stared around the black void in confusion. He knew where he was-the Void-but he didn't know why he was there. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his bed...of course! _curse him. he must have pulled me here while i slept. i wonder why…_ Sans scanned the darkness, looking for the one person who had enough magic to manipulate his mind, but he didn't find him.

His eyes did land on someone though. A little distance away, a girl floated. Ginger hair fanned out around her, making it seem as though she had a golden halo. Ripped jeans clung to her hips, along with an old blue sweater, hanging off her shoulders. She seemed to be unconscious _._ Sans rushed over to her and flipped the girl onto her back with his telekinesis, watching as she floated in front of him. Her eyes were closed, but her chest rose and fell, signifying that she was breathing. Sans let out a sigh of relief, only to inhale sharply when her eyes flew open. She sat bolt upright, still floating. Her face was white and her eyes were wide. Sans noticed that her eyes were the same shade of blue as his fire, which interested him greatly.

"Where am I?!" The girl gasped, her gaze darting around. Sans raised his hands, trying to pacify her.

"it's fine," he said. "you're probably just dreaming. you'll go back to wherever you came from as soon as you wake up." The girl's eyes landed on his and all the color that had been left drained from her face.

"S-s-s-sa-" She stammered, not finishing the word. Sans stared at her in confusion, not sure what she was so worried about. Then he remembered that he was a skeleton.

"it's fine!" He rushed to reassure her. "i won't hurt you!" The girl launched herself away from him and landed gracefully, her hands on her hips.

"Really," she said, but her voice made it clear that it wasn't a question. "Not even me?" She waved her hand above her head, but her movements were slightly jerky. Sans realized that the girl hadn't been conscious that she was doing, but she didn't try to fight it. When she lowered her hand, a small translucent box floated above her head. Sans recognized it as what Frisk had floating above her head every now and again, each time with a different name. His eye flared up with blue flame as he recognized the name. _**CC.**_ His mouth curled into a snarl. This name was the name of the human who had been controlling Frisk. His gaze darted over her-she didn't _look_ like someone who would cause mass panic and take genocide, but then again, no one ever looked like their actions.

"what are you doing here?!" He snarled, summoning several bones and aiming them at CC. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I _want_ to be here?" She demanded. "I went to sleep in my house and woke up here! Not my fault!" Now the skeleton understood why she had been so panicked when she saw him, but he didn't feel any pity towards the girl who had used Frisk to kill everyone over and OVER AGAIN. He raised his hand and watched as the girl was surrounded by a blue glow. His magic worked better when there were walls to fling the victim against, but he would have to make do. It only took a flick of his wrist to send CC flying away from him. To his surprise, she didn't fight his magic like Frisk would normally do. Instead, the teenager let Sans fling her away and when she was too far out of his reach, landed on her feet. CC spun back around with a smirk on her face, a hand on her hip.

"What's wrong skeleton?" She taunted. "Can't hit me? Are you just too slow?" Sans snapped his fingers, growling. CC let out a laugh and lunged out of the way of several bones. As she dodged, her hand flew up in the air, grabbing for something. Slowly, formed from the darkness, a glowing red knife appeared in her hand. CC stared at it for a moment, almost as if she was unsure of what had just happened. Then she smiled, an evil smile, and lunged at San. The skeleton hurled several bones at the teenager, but she once again flung herself out of the way.

Sans smirked internally as she began walking into his trap. The bones pushed her closer and closer to him. When she was close enough, he could use a larger bone and impale her. Slowly but surely, she was getting closer. After a minute, she was almost standing in front of him. Sans smirked and snapped his fingers, sending a bone hurting up from the floor.

"who's slow now?" Sans snarled, right as the bone stabbed CC through her chest. Her lips parted slightly as her surprise showed on her face. Blood dripped from the bone that tore through her body. Her soul was yanked out of her body and hovered in front of Sans, gleaming with a purple light. A small crack split it down the middle, but as nothing happened to her body, CC's smile grew. After a minute, she began to laugh.

"why aren't you dying!?" Sans cried, frustration filling his voice. He stalked toward CC and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. Big mistake. CC smirked at him, leaving forward so her mouth was brushing against the area where his ear would be if he had skin.

"We're in a dream buddy," she whispered. "Anything can happen in the mind." With that, she drove her hand forward, stabbing Sans through his rib cage. The skeleton inhaled sharply as he felt the blade tear through him, somehow drawing blood. The sticky red liquid poured over his jacket, staining the blue fabric. CC smirked at him, but her form was starting to fade. She managed to wave at him, despite her face being extremely white. Her lips moved, but no sounds came out. Sans didn't have a talent for reading lips, but he somehow knew what she was saying. " _Until next time, skeleton."_

(Luna POV)

I sat bolt upright with a gasp, sweat pouring off my skin. I flung the covers off me and let of a sigh of relief as the cold air hit my skin. Night had fallen, judging by the darkness outside. I had...been asleep. _That's all it was. A dream. Nothing more._ Even though this conclusion was perfectly rational, a strange chill went through me. I shivered as I remembered the bone stabbing me. It had felt so...real. Unconsciously, I pulled up my sweater slightly and ran a hand over my stomach, expecting to feel smooth skin. Instead, I felt my hand run over something that felt almost like...scar tissue? Panicking, I looked down at my stomach and almost screamed at what I saw. Curving across the previously smooth skin, a circular scar marred my stomach. The scar was in the exact same place where Sans's bone had stabbed me.

* * *

And there we go! What do you guys think? I hope you like it! Please review, it keeps me motivated. Until next time!

-Hourglass


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update! I'm gonna try and update a bit more often now, and this story is calling my attention again. Reviews:

TEMMIEEEEEEE (Guest) - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story!

Guest: Thank you to you as well!

Guest: Perfectly described, but I'm not exactly comfortable with foul language, so do you think that you could avoid using those types of words if you review my story again?

AngryLetter: Thanks! I was kinda aiming for that.

All right. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and Luna belongs to me.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Sans paced back and forth in his workshop, his mind racing. Whenever he fought Frisk in Genocide and they won and reset, he never retained scars or any reminders of the incident. This time shouldn't have been any different, especially as it had been a dream. It was though. A thick white line crossed the bones in his rib cage, exactly where CC had stabbed him with her knife. His eye flared blue as he ran his hand over the scar for what must have been the hundredth time. _i...how? she's a human, she can't have any magic. i was dreaming, it couldn't have carried over to the real world! ...could've it? and if i have a scar, does she?_ So many questions and so few answers. It was driving Sans insane. He knew that the only way to get answers would be to talk to CC, but that option was a last resort. He didn't want to have anything to do with the human if he didn't have to.

(Luna POV)

I paced around my room, a hand pressed to the scar tissue over my stomach. _There's no way I can tell Grams about this. She's go bonkers! Anyway, it's not bleeding. ...it looks like I was stabbed years ago._ The thoughts rushed through my mind, but a question lingered. _It was a dream. How did it transfer to the real world?_ By now, my mind had finally accepted the fact that Sans and everyone was real, and my medicine was keeping me from going into shock again. The last thing I needed to deal with was her.

"YOU STUPID SKELETON!" I screamed at the ceiling, before collapsing back onto my bed. _What am I supposed to do? I'm just a teenager! I'm not even 18 yet…_ I let out a small sigh and a tear trickled down my cheek. I hated to admit it...but I was scared. I was scared of what that skeleton could and would do to me. ...I didn't want to die.

As I thought this, an all familiar shudder went through my body and a voice started whispering in my head. I shot bolt upright and rushed to the bathroom, digging furiously through the cabinet for my pills. Finally, my eyes landed on the pastel blue bottle and I grabbed it, pouring a couple pills into my palm. Without any hesitation, I popped them into my mouth and swallowed them dry. After a minute, the voice faded away and I realized, sliding to the floor and resting my head against the base of the sink. _Why me? ...why did my parents have to die?_ I shook the thoughts from my head, trying not to reflect. Thoughts like that would cause her to come out, and I was NOT going to deal with her on top of the skeleton.

I carefully stood up, focing my unsteady legs to support me. I leaned on the sink, clutching it like my life depended on it. Then my eyes darted to the mirror, catching the reflection of my laptop lying on my desk. In my haste, I had forgotten to unplug it, and now the charging cable glowed green, symbolizing that it was at full charge. I stared at the mirror, dread filling my head. I knew what I had to do. _I...I have to play the game._

I slowly spun around and walked out the bathroom, heading towards my computer. Reaching out, I carefully unplugged it and pulled the screen up at the same time. The screen flashed, waiting for my password. After typing it in, my computer revealed Undertale, waiting where I had left it. Frisk stood in Sans's workshop, but Sans wasn't there. I growled before using the keys to move my character out of the workshop and into the snow. As I did, I shivered, suddenly cold. I felt something land on my face and I took a step back from my laptop. My hand hesitantly drifted up to my cheek and wiped the cold speck off. I then stared at my hand in shock. Resting on my fingers was a perfectly formed snowflake.

* * *

There we go! Once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm going to try and do it more often. Do you guys have any ideas for how Luna and Sans could interact in the real world? I'm trying to figure something out, but I can't think of anything. Until next time!

\- Hourglass Cipher


End file.
